User blog:JamesonOTP/Some Writing Projects I'm Working On
So, everyone knows that I love to write and I have finished a few projects already, or I'm working on them. There are a few that I haven't started yet but really want to. So I thought that I would type them up in a blog for your opinions. Snuff Film Status: Script Completed Genre: Horror/Found Footage Summary: The summer of 2010 was supposed to be the best summer ever. That’s what Leland and Mike wanted to prove in their Summer Diaries for their filmmaking class. On the weekend of July 4th Leland and Mike along with their friends Amanda, Eddie, Randy, Keri, and Paulette set out into the woods outside nearby town Merrin. There, they hope to find an at large serial killer said to be hiding in the woods and claim the reward offered for his capture. The video of his capture could make them rich and famous and would be the perfect way to wrap up their Summer Diaries. But when The Killer finds them, they start to fall victim to him one-by-one, their deaths all captured on film. Little did they know, this would turn their little documentary into a real life snuff film… The Judge Status: First Draft Completed; Ungoing Second Draft Genre: Horror Summary: 10 years ago, Casey Stevens' life came unhinged. His mom's secret affairs and drug use came to light after she was seemingly murdered by her secret lover, Ted. But according to Casey, who partially witnessed the event, something else killed her. Ten years later, Ted also dies mysteriously in jail, and Casey knows the two events are connected. Things go downhill from there when Casey starts having nightmares and feeling like he's being followed. Soon, his friends start dying. Everyone thinks that the stress from the 10th anniversary of his mother's death has him believing in things that aren't there but Casey knows that something bad is happening. Soon, Casey comes face to face with the horrible truth: there is an evil being named the Judge, who wanders between the real world, the dream world, and the afterlife killing those you have yet to atone for their sins, feeding off of their sins to sustain himself. GodBreed Status: First Draft Being Scripted Genre: Action/Horror Summary: One night Guerre had a vision about the end of the world. Little did he know that afterwards his whole life would change. Soon, he starts to develop powers that he can't explain. So he visits Salmar, a psychic who tells him that he is a GodBreed, a warrior endued powers by God to personally serve him to fight off Armageddon if it were to happen before it's predetermined time and that he and that other GodBreeds are essentially "awakening." Guerre discovers that an elite group, the Demon Legacy, a group of powerful demon shamans (people able to channel the powers of demons by using their body as a vessel) are trying to raise the gates of Hell and open them, allowing Hell on Earth and thus causing a much too early Armageddon. Guerre must assemble an army of awakened GodBreeds to fight off this False Armageddon. Now Guerre, the other GodBreeds, and a lone human named Mac, must travel to an undisclosed location in the desert where the gates to Hell lie buried beneath the sand and save humanity from the Demon Legacy and their leader, Eltarr, because if the gates are opened then humanity is doomed. Sailor Moon: The Movie Status: First Draft Being Scripted Genre: Action/Adventure/Superhero Summary: A live action adaptation of the beloved and popular Japanese anime about Usagi Tsukino, an ordinary ditzy middle-school girl—or so she thinks—discovers a talking cat named Luna, who reveals Usagi's identity as "Sailor Moon," a special warrior with the destiny of saving the planet Earth, and later the entire galaxy. Usagi must now find the moon princess and protect Earth from a series of villains, beginning with the Dark Kingdom that had appeared once before, long ago, and destroyed the kingdom of the moon. The characters in Sailor Moon awaken members of the court of the kingdom of the moon, and the people dedicated to protecting it; when the dark nemesis attacked the kingdom, the Queen sent the Moon Princess, her guardians and advisors, and her true love into the future to be reborn. As Usagi and Luna battle evil and search for the Moon Princess, they meet the other Sailor Senshi, incarnations of the Moon Princess' protectors, and the mysterious Tuxedo Mask. X-Men 2099 Status: In Planning Stages Genre: Action/Superhero '''Summary: '''A re-imagining of the X-Men spin-off comic series, X-Men 2099. Years ago, a zealous anti-mutant bigot tried to geneticaly engineer a virus that would attack and kill off mutants but something went wrong. The virus bonded to the X gene, creating a natural antidote to itself, making mutants immune. However, this virus wiped out 2/3 of the Earth's human population and the world is basically in a post apocalyptic state. The remaining 1/3 of humans are struggling to survive, blaming the mutants for their near extinction. Helping perpetuate the fear of mutants is the mutant terrorist syndicate, The Synge Corporation, who employs the evil mutant Junkpile. Junkpile's former friend and ally, Xi'an Chi Xan works closely with a mutant named Cerebra to assemble and form a new group of X-Men modeled after that of Professor Xavier's, nearly a hundred hears before. When the head of the Synge Corporation, Lytton Synge, frames Xi'an for murder, he must go into hiding. Now the humans are aligning themselves with The Synge Corporation and Junkpile, throwing the Earth into a near civil war. Xi-an fears another Great Purge, like years before when the humans turned on the mutants and executed them in droves. Now, the X-Men must bring down the Synge Corporation and get through to humanity before humans and mutants both face extinction. Category:Blog posts